


Lydia Martin-glitter on your eyes.

by peculiardiscontent



Series: Teen Wolf, freeverse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshees, Creeper Peter, Gen, Lydia is Perfect, Manipulative Peter, Minor Peter Hale, Minor Stiles Stilinski, One-Sided Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peculiardiscontent/pseuds/peculiardiscontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it ironic<br/>that the girl who once brought<br/>a man life is the one<br/>who can sense death is near?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin-glitter on your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia Martin is perfect, and she has a lot of banshee stuff to figure out next season.

Lydia Martin-glitter on your eyes.

 

Perfect- _adj_ :

conforming absolutely

to the description,

or definition,

of an ideal type.

 

Wake up at 5 o'clock

in the morning so you

can curl and braid and pin

your hair until it is

absolutely perfect.

 

Powder your nose and put

glitter on your eyes,

and don't forget to gloss

those lips until they are

absolutely perfect.

 

You watch, closely,

as the blood runs down the

lifeguard chair and you call

the boy who thinks you are

absolutely perfect.

 

Isn't it ironic

that the girl who once brought

a man life is the one

who can sense death is near?

You scream and scream and _scream_

as the number of dead

bodies grows and grows 'til

they match the number of

frail, weak bones in your

numb, spent body but

darling, screaming is

 _not_ saving, is it?

 

So, go home and wash

the blood off you tiny

hands and lay down because

life is a _far_ cry from

absolutely perfect.

 


End file.
